Living With The Nordic Five
by Ezzyboo
Summary: (This is my first story, and I suck at summarys) A week before christmas Finland and Sweden are shopping peacefully until they spot something in the snow. A girl. Finland wants to help this girl as she reminds him of one of his close friends, or all of them. He vows to her to help her get better and get her home again, but not before her falling for one of five men.
1. The discovery

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction, like, ever! I suck in English (i only got a B in my creative writing) but when I thought of this story I had to write it down to share with all you lovely peoples =D. Please follow, favourite and review, it means a lot to me**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Power, DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! ='C**

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out today Su-san. I was so much fun!" Finland was walking arm in arm with Sweden. It was a week before Christmas and Finland had offered to help Sweden buy presents for everyone (Seeing as he was Santa and he knew what everyone wanted).

"Na'h prob'lhem" he mumbled back. He had to admit today had been fun, especially since he had been alone with Finland all day, but he felt like something was missing, the ruckus of the other Nordics, Denamark and Norway fighting, Iceland complaining about and Norway getting Iceland to called him 'big bro'.

"The snows so pretty, its so white, don't you think?" He looked up to the sky above him and to the ground where the soft, white snowflakes were slowly settling on the cold ground. It made him happy, it got him into the mood of the holidays so much more. But being northern countries they had snow every year, so it was nothing new, he just loved the new fallen snow.

"An' re'd" He stated, pointing to an area of snow which was dyed crimson red

"What! What's that?" Finland stated clearly in shock that Sweden would just say something so calmly. He ran over to see what was causing the change. Blood. "Hey, Su-san its blood, come help me out." He walked over clearly sensing that the younger country was in shock to find something like this in his own place.

They dug out the surrounding snow "Is she dead?" What they had found shocked them both. It was a girl, her long grey hair was dyed red like the snow around her. Her fringe covered her eyes but you could see the pain she was in just from her position on the ground and her facial expression. He moved her long fringe out of her eyes showing that they were squeezed shut. Her breathing was heavy but they could see the air rising in the cold so at least they knew she was breathing.

Her simple blue dress had go to red and most of her skin was exposed to the sub-freezing temperatures of Finland. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, even as small as he was, she was smaller, in height and just by looking weight.

"We have to help her." Sweden nodded and picked the girl up noticing the gapping wound in her side and the wound in her head. "Do you recognize her Su-san? I don't think she's from here."

"Na'h." The girl was light, it almost felt like he wasn't holding anything. He was as gentle as he could be, she was incredibly frail, it felt like a big move to snap her into two. "Sh'es mah'lnour'shed, I do'ubt sh' wi'll m'ke 't..." He stated, he felt bad for Finland but he needed to tell him the truth

"NO! She will make it, lets hurry and get her to the hospital then back to mine". Finland felt useless, he couldn't carry he girl and he knew Sweden was right, he didn't want to admit it though. "We need the others... And we will save this girl"

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer, like, A LOT longer. hahaha. Thank you**

**PEACE**


	2. Getting together

**As I promised, its longer, and by quite a bit. AHAHAH. Also I made my self out to be Poland by saying 'like' a few times in the A/N last time. I am not. I am British as you may guess from my way of spelling 'colour' later in this chapter. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia: Axis Power ='C**

* * *

"Where the hell did I put that thing!?" Denmark was searching for his phone, high and low, throwing things and moving things left, right and centre "HEY NORGE, HAVE YOU SEEN MY PHONE!". He lifted up a sofa cushion and found it shoved down the side *5 missed calls*. Denmark immediately called back Finland who was desperately trying to get hold of him "Hey Finland, wassup!?" He shouted down the phone still expecting to have of called Norway one more time.

"Err… Hey Denmark. Do you think you, Norway and Iceland could all come over to my house, ASAP" His voice was shaky.

"SURE! But what's up? You sound upset. You okay?" Denmark was used to being called over to the other countries houses, on short notice, and from Finland, but he had never heard him like this. His voice was hoarse and it sounded like he was on the verge to crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just get the others and come over here. Don't worry about Su-san, he's already here. I just need to talk to you all"

"Got it! See ya soon!" He hung up "HEY NORGE!"

Norway had heard the entire phone call, seeing as he as in the next room reading his book. He had heard the Dane calling him before hand but chose to ignore him. "HEY NORDE!" He bellowed once more after the call was finished. He groaned and got up from his seat putting his book down at the same time. He walked through to the living room, which now looked like a bomb site.

"1. I thought I told you not to call me that… 2. What happened in here?.. And .3. What does Finland want?.." He picked up a cushion on the floor and threw it at the Dane.

"He wants us three to go over to his place, it sounded urgent too, SO WE BETTER GO SOON!" He retaliated back at the Norwegian, throwing more cushions.

"Is that so… Then I better go get Iceland…" He walked away from the living room but stopped in the doorway "Tidy this mess up before we go though…" he continued to walk through the house looking for his younger brother. "Iceland… Call me 'big bro'. Do it". He stopped at the bottom of the staircase hearing a muffled reply coming from a room somewhere downstairs.

Iceland was hiding, not only from Norway but from Mr. Puffin 'I hate that damn bird and I hate Norway' he knew Norway would find him soon, but even sooner when he heard "Call me 'big bro". He wouldn't call him 'big bro' EVER, he didn't care if he promised when he was younger, he was grown up now. "Your making no sense" he thought out loud. The footsteps got closer to his spot and he peeped out.

"So you were hear, come on call me 'big bro"

"NO! And what do you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah…We have to leave to go to Finlands house, its urgent too. So come on" He turned on his heel to walk away. He had a Dane to check up on and a book to pick up before they left.

"Okay. Fine. I'm coming.." He got out from his spot and felt a bird land on his head "Damn bird…"

* * *

**TIME SKIP!**

* * *

The three countries arrived at Finlands house a while later "HEY, Icy, it seems like theres more snow here the there is at your place" He joked, knowing it would cause offense to the younger country who was known for its snow. Iceland had to keep himself from blurting out anything that would offend the Dane, which wasn't a lot.

"Whatever… Can we go in now, I think we have left Finland waiting long enough…" Norway said before anyone could say anything more. They walked towards the door expecting to at least knock a few times, but the were wrong. Denmark placed his hand on the door reading to bash it down in the most Viking-ly way possible, with brute force (Or help from his axe) But that wasn't needed. It opened just as he touched it lightly.

The door opened to show the more silent one of the group, more so then Norway and Iceland put together. He mumbled "Upst'irs, gu'st bedr'om" he waited until everyone had entered the house and locked the door behind them and led the way up. The other countries looked at each other in confusion but didn't hesitate to follow. They stopped rather soon after walking up the stairs. Finlands house was quite big but the guest rooms were right at the front. Guessing so that they didn't get lost.

Sweden gently pushed the door open, before Denmark bounded in, shortly followed by a curious pair of brothers. "WASSU-" Denmark was cut short by a silencing Sweden he just pointed to the bed. Finland was sat in a chair next to it with his head on the bed sleeping. He then looked at the place occupying the bed.

"Who's that…" Norway looked towards Sweden for an answer but only received a shrug from him.

"We th'ught 'ne of y'u wo'ld know h'er" They all shook their heads. Clearly no one knew this girl.

Finland heard the rest of them entering the house and even the bedroom but he was too tired to move. Not from a busy day, just from worrying about this strange girl. The doctors said she would be fine and so they let him take her home but he wasn't sure. She had only stirred a few times but they were from the agony. He had yet to see her open her eyes and he wondered if she ever would again. He was watching her whilst Sweden was downstairs waiting for everyone else but he couldn't keep himself from shutting his eyes. They were so heavy. It had only been a short amount of time since he had fallen asleep and the others arriving but he couldn't seem to wake himself up.

A slight shake to the shoulder seemed to do the trick though He rubbed his eyes clearly the sleep away and making his sight clearer.

"Oh, hello everyone, I'm glad you came on such short notice, and I'm sorry too" He stood up so that he could see everyone better. Their faces full of confusion.

"Who is that?" Norway repeated once more to the other country who actually knew what was happening, pointing towards the girl.

"I don't know who this is. Su-san and I found her earlier when we were out. We spotted that the snow was red so I ran over to see what it was, when I discovered it was blood I then found this girl buried under a pile of snow and badly injured. Neither I or Su-san recognized her so we thought that one of you three would. Apparently I was wrong: He let out a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

For once even Denmark was silent. The three of them walked up the bed to get a closer look.

"I don't have any girls with grey hair at my place." Denmark stated clearly showing that he didn't know who she was.

"Don't you think she kind of looks like Iceland. Her hair is the same colour and everything…" Norway said teasingly, aiming it at Iceland personally "But.. Saying that I don't know her. Did you get her name at all?.."

"No." Finland shook his head. "Sorry, no, she hasn't said anything. The only sounds she had made are agonizing ones." He looked down, feeling bad now for calling his friends out here.

"SHE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!…. But saying that I also do not know her…" Iceland said the first part coldly towards his elder brother and the second half with a bit more emotion. He felt bad for Finland, this must be driving him crazy. Denmark walked to the shorter country and slapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry, she will wake up then we can find out where she from. She'll be okay" He put his thumbs up about 10icnhes away from the Fins face as encouragement. Sweden nodded.

They all looked back to the girl who was now shaking in place. Was she cold? Or did she have temperature? Her hair was covered in sweat and she started to mumbled something "S…s…stop… th...that…" Finlands head snapped towards her direction. She stopped fidgeting in place and relaxed once more.

"False alarm" Denmark said "Now, we should drink some beer while we are waiting for her to wake!" Finland laughed whilst Norway and Iceland just sighed.

"It may have been a false alarm Den, but at least I know she's still alive and the fact she can talk is a good sign. I don't think it will be much longer." Iceland pushed her hair our from her face and showing her pained, closed eyes "I need a cold cloth first, then beer" The other countries lets out a small laugh, well except Denmark who could laugh quietly even if he tried.

"She does look like you…"

* * *

**TA DAH! Please Follow, Favourite and Review. They makes'a me so happy~!**

**PEACE**


	3. The girl and a past

**SOoo, Heres another chapter, pretty much I have kept writing this all day and I dont wanto stop as I have so many ideas and I dont want to go to bed and forget them all. HAHAH**

**Disclaimer: No own Hetalia in any shape or form**

* * *

"Clemency, hey, wake up!" The girls eyes opened unveiling big purple eyes. She looked around dazed and half asleep, not completely knowing where she was.

"IM AWAKE BOSS!" She stood up and flattened down her simple blue cotton dress, brushed down her hair and replaced her barrette that had loosened whilst she slept.

"You're still wearing that old thing?" He pointed at the axe shaped hair pin. "You know some of the customers don't like it and the facts its made from pure metal and it's sharp, it's a danger to you too" He stated once again, clearly trying to get the younger girl upset, instead she laughed.

"I cant take this thing out. I promised big bro that I would wear this till he got back. And I'm pretty sure he isn't back yet, so I have to keep wearing it." She looked to the side of her head to see her curl protruding out, clearly on show to everyone. "GAH! I HATE THIS FLOATING CURL, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I STRAIGHTEN I IT COME BACK! Can you get rid of it Mav, please~?" She pulled a face no one could refuse, except him,

"You're not allowed to call me that now. My name is Maverick, not Mav. I call you by your name not Cle anymore" He was mad, as always.

"You may have stopped calling me Cle but I can call you whatever I want. And I choose Mav, Maverick is too long to, and you know I would prefer you to call me Cle then Clemency, its much more cute!" She skipped off to continue with her job serving tables at the diner.

Clemency was 17 years old, her long grey hair and defined face made her look a little older, He hair was down to the bottom of her back, wavy, and a matching fringe which covered her forehead went down to her eyes. The barrette of the axe was clipped in her left side pushing most of the hair back o that side, bar a few pieces she always missed. And the curl she dreaded was also there. Floating just away from her head, she didn't understand it. **FLOATING! **She always wore a blue dress, just simple and plain which came above her knees and had thick spaghetti straps, simple sandals covered her feet. The main part that made her look older was her body; slim, busty but short. Most people said she was too skinny, so skinny she looked ill. Her height didn't help, she was 5'3" and she hated it.

Maverick was her childhood friend, three years older never the less, but being a few years older made it awkward especially when they got older, but they always stayed friends, he was always stern but he was soft and kind deep down. He had a brown mop chop which was longer on one side covering his left eye entirely and slowly creeping over the right. He wore a dress shirt with a bow made of green ribbon and green trousers. Being near 6' he as a lot taller then Clemency but that didn't mean he was strong. She could pin him down anytime, but when he was extremely pissed with her he just threatened her, she ALWAYS stopped then.

"HOME TIME!~ HOME TIME!~ HOOOHHH-ME TIME!~ Come on Mav, sing with me. I know you love going home as much as I do!" She was putting away her apron and notebook as he walked into the staff room. Running up to him she jumped on him, laughing "Oh Mavvy, is that blushing I see on your cheeks" she teased, pinching them "Aww, why you blushing Mavvy?" She couldn't help but fall back into a laughing fit off of the forced down boy. He was pissed. Fumes were coming out of his brown hair the fact you could only see one of his eyes made it more scary. He stood up, gathered his composure and began his lecture.

"YOU CANT JUST JUMP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT CLEMENCY, I COULD OF GOTTEN HURT"

"But you didn't" She sat up, crossing her legs "In fact by your reaction, I think you enjoyed it" She continued to tease him, she may have been a few years younger, she didn't look but her attitude sure showed it.

"Do you want me to pull you curl…" He wasn't going to forgive her so easily this time. A few years earlier he pulled her curl and they learnt what it did.

"Please don't, that's just evil." She covered the curl in a protective way and stood up. "Well bye Mavvy!~" She skipped up to him and hugged him "Have fun walking home!~"

* * *

**Walking home - 11pm**

* * *

She could hear the group of boys behind her, they weren't being the quietest and they were also drunk. '_Dear lord, drunkards again. I hate walking home late, alone…_' As she started to go through the dark alley she could hear something going on. She rushed round the windy corners mapping her way through, she found what the cause was. A fight, not just any pub brawl, a serious fight. She hid round the corner trying not to be seen but it was too late.

"HEY CUTIE! Don't be shy.. COME HERE!" One of the men pulled her round the corner. She gasped.

'_There's no point getting scared Cle, they can sense that, and don't scream, whatever you do, DON'T SCREAM!_' She was thrown at the leader of the group

"Lookie here, boss, see what I found, she was hiding round the corner" He seemed very pleased with himself. The boss looked at her with warning eyes.

"Ye didn't see anything did you?"

"…"

"Well, DID YE!?"

"Eh… uh… n-no" She was shaking, _'what did I tell you, don't be scared. Your screwed now…_'

"If you didn't see anything, then why are ye scared?" His tone was sick, he was mocking her, he was purposely doing this. She saw a glint of a knife in the moon, but it was too late.

"Gah!" '_OW! WHAT A BITCH! THAT HURT!_' He twisted the knife in deeper gouging into her abdomen, it was a huge, deep cut. Staining the pavement below her withering body on the floor she screamed in agony.

"Still alive down there, well you are strong" He grabbed he hair pulling up to the wall. Slowly he pulled her head forward and with brute forced smashed it into the wall behind

"AHH!" Tears rolled down her face. '_I'm… sorry… Maverick …_'

"Hey, black-eye, put the spell on her"

"Sir"

'_Spell, what's he talking about. These guys a sick! I hate people like this._' Mild chanting could be heard from behind her but she couldn't quite make it our

"Hey boss, where to?"

"Anywhere. I don't want to see her again!" He spat, what had she done to him to cause this. Next thing she knew she couldn't see a thing. Everything was white. The sky, the ground, even the trees and roof tops.

"Snow? But it's the middle of summer" The pain flooding back to her, collapsing back to the floor, he blood stain the snow. It got heavier '_Is this how I'm going to die, so be it then_' The pain slowly overtook her body, the cold attacked her bare, exposed skin causing it to freeze. Everything stop. Eyesight, gone. Hearing, gone. Pain, gone. Snow settled its self on top of her. With her last painless movement she reached for the pin in her hair '_I'm sorry big bro, I'm taking it with me… I'm sorry_'

She didn't know how long it had been but after a while she heard voices, she couldn't understand them though. '_What are they saying?_' She felt the snow on to of her slowly being dug away. She was unconscious but aware of her surroundings. It was like an out of body experience. She heard a voice shouting and someone lifted her up "**Ah!**" She let out a small cry. The pain came flooding back all at once ten fold to what she had felt before. She passed out not know what happened next.

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see an empty room '_Where am I?_' Attempting to move she let out a cry "SHIT!" '_Oh crap that hurt, what the hell_' She raised her dress to see bandages. '_My head, it's pounding_' She reached up to feel her hair, realizing something was missing '_My pin, where is it!_' She heard laughter from somewhere close by and she could hear talking, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

She heard footsteps approaching, lying back down as fast as she could without causing pain she shut her eyes again. The door opened, she peeped to see a young man with scruffy, curly, grey bed head and purple eyes. '_He looks like me, well bar the bed head_'. He pushed her fringe away and replaced the wet flannel.

"HEY ICY! Leave her to sleep would ya!" The boy turned around to a group of guys in the door frame. '_I guess I should at least wake up now, I don't think I can sleep anymore, even if I tried' _

They all circled the bed to see how she was. Denmark had his beer to hand, the rest leaving theirs downstairs. "Hey guys, how long till you think she will wake up?" Finland asked, she certainly looked better so he suspected soon.

"I saw her open her eyes a moment ago before you all came barging in". Iceland stated, clearly putting emphasize on the 'barging'.

Denmark leaned over her and blew his beer stained breath in her face "HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT DEN!" Finland told him

'_Oh god, that was awful!' _She coughed to open her eyes, surrounded by five relatively handsome men "Where am I?" They all looked down at her in awe.

"Hey, Icy she does look just like you, Purple eyes and all!"

She sat up and brushed her hair flat, that blasted curl popping out automatically

"Wha…"

"Hey Norge, look your curl?" Denmark laughed, he loved Norways curl as it was his weak spot, he wondered the same for her, slowly he bent down again hand out reached, its target, the girls curl

"Wait!- What are you doing!?" She grabbed her curl to stop him doing so.

"What did she say" Norway finally spoke up after being mesmerized by the girls looks, she was the same as both of them. Was she like any of the other countries?

"D'nt kn'w" Sweden mumbled

"What language is she speaking?" Finland said, he was confused as everyone else.

* * *

**So this is a chapter explaining the girl. I had the hardest time choosing a name for her and Maverick but I got a friend to help me. Sorry this chapter isn't the best, but it fills everything in about her. **

**Will the Nordic 5 ever be able to understand poor little Cle, Who knows.. *DA DA DAH!* AHAHAHAHA!**

**Please follow, favourite and review, they makes a me so a happy!~ **

**PEACE!**


	4. Speech and an over friendly Dane

**HEY, last chapter for today as its nearly 3am here and I have to be up early to meet friends, otherwise I would continue. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS! I LOVE YOU!~ You make a so happy! Hope you enjoy this part**

**Disclaimer: No own Hetalia: Axis Power**

* * *

She stared at them, staring at her. Judging by two of theirs facial expressions they were as confused as her. Also she was annoyed. Her hair kept falling into her face on the left side so she had to keep pushing it back.

"Hey Norge, her hair is just like yours, do you think she has a barrette to? Finland, did she have one with her?" Denmark asked the two of them. She didn't look happy and she seemed to act like him, was she like him in personality, who couldn't understand her so he had to find out. There was only one way to test, he offered her his beer

'_Beer, is trying to get me drunk? OH well, bottoms up!~' _If there was one thing she loved it was beer, and everyone spoke that language, especially this guy. He had blonde spiky hair that leaned one way, with a little hat placed on the flat. Over all he looked pretty cool, She liked all of them. They had helped herm at least she was guessing and although she looked liked two of them and acted like another, it was fun, she just wished she could understand them. She out stretched her hand to accept the beer but before that he pulled her in close and whispered something in her ear, even if she didn't understand it was comforting

"We will understand each other soon. I promise!" Denmark the release the girl and put the beer in her hand. He grinned as she downed the drink and smiled back.

"Hey Den, do you know how old she is? Isn't drinking illegal for minors?" Finland asked.

"AH Yes my dear friend it is. But look at her, she is no minor" He moved his hand so that he was pointing at her just in less discrete way

Clemency was confused what was happening but she looked down at herself anyway. She was still in her blue dress, now covered in blood and white marks from the snow, she looked a mess. Not only what she was wearing but blood stained her face and it was covered in dirt and tear stains, Her hair was messy, now a half and half of grey and red and dripping with sweat. She felt disgusting, just looking at the other made her feel worse. They were all dressed smart, or at least in clean clothes. The one who looked like her wore clothes like Mav.

Sadness washed over her as she remembered about him, he would be worried sick if she didn't show up for work tomorrow. Tears sprung up in her eyes but she refused to cry. Luckily before one fell her stomach made a loudest noise possibly, she remembered and laughed, she hadn't eaten sine during work last time. Whenever how long ago that was

They all heard the noise come from stomach. Denmark and Finland laughed, and Sweden even chuckled under his breathe. Iceland and Norway were still in shock from this girl. 'She looks like Iceland and I but acts like Denmark, what is this?' Norway thought to himself staring at the girl once again.

"I guess she hungry then." Denmark couldn't hold it he fell on to the bed in a laughing fit and the crazy amount of beer he had drank hadn't helped at this time. Finland subsided his laugh and looked at the others. "Hey, can someone go get her some food please? There should be something in the kitchen" Iceland began to head for the door

"I will go…" He walked down the stairs in a pure train of thought. He was just as confused as Norway, Was she some kind of stalker who had made herself look like those two, but then she couldn't have, she doesn't speak our language and she acts like Denmark. He reached the kitchen and looked for some food. He just grabbed a mixture of things that he knew could be eaten as they were and headed back to the group.

Clemency and Denmark were still laughing as Iceland re-entered the room, they couldn't even understand each other and they were bonding like crazy. "Fin, where's Svi?

"Hmm, oh, he went to find some clothes for her to change into seeing as her dress is ruined, its sad, that dress would be so pretty otherwise" Den and Cle were already breaking into the food '_What is this, it tastes so GOOD!~' _Her face lit up as she began to eat the food. She could also slowly beginning to hear what people where saying. She caught the end of what Fin was saying "would be so pretty otherwise"

"HEY! What was that?" She spluttered out with food all in her mouth and a passed out Denmark in her lap. "Repeat what you just said again. PLEASE!~"

"Hey, you can understand us now, YAY" Finland was happy, not only was she alive and well he could talk to her and ask her questions.

"We have questions to ask you… But they can wait until the morning…" Norway said. She's just like Den, this cant be good.

"Yeah, Su-san has gone to find you a spare set of clothes to wear. I was saying it's a shame about your dress. Its very pretty."

"Thanks, yeah, my big bro made it for me just after we met again. He also gave me a pin, have you seen it. it's a metal axe, about *yay* big. I need it to hold back my hair here." She looked at Norway "Hey clip boy, you have one to. Well actually you have a pin and a _curl,_ That's cool huh~ does your do it to you if it gets pulled to? and You" she pointed to Iceland "We look alike, that weird huh? And thanks you sorted my fever out~" Iceland and Norway both blushed and what she had said.

Several minutes later Sweden walked back in and dropped the clothes on the bed "H're" He turned to leave, clearly hearing everything that they had said before "N'ght 'vry'ne"

"Yes goodnight - Actually we haven't exchange names, I'm Finland I'm the one who found you with Su-san over there. That's Norway and that's Iceland." He said pointing to each of them in turn, he face was as bright as could be. He was very happy. "And it looks like you have already met Den. Actually is it okay if he stays in here tonight, He drunk as can be so he's not going to wake up till morning"

She picked up the clothes look at what it was. A shirt and shorts. It will do until she could get some more materials.

"Hey Sverige, Fin , Icy and Norge! Its nice to meet you I'm Clemency and thank you for everything. I am eternally grateful to all of you. And Den of course." She laughed. "Well I take it everyone is going to bed for tonight. We can talk more tomorrow. I'ma go get changed, thanks for the clothes Sverige. Can you sort Den into the bed whilst I get changed please!~" She climbed out of the bed and to the bathroom joined onto the bedroom. She took off the dress which was in pieces by now. She slipped the shirt on and the shorts and walked back through "Have you see my pin, I need it"

"Oh what this thing?.." Norway pulled something out of his pocket, a Metal Axe hair barrette.

"Yeah that's it! Thank you" She ran over to Norway and hugged him "I'm so glad I didn't lose this, Its very special to me. Big bro gave it to me after we found out. He has asked me to keep it safe until I next see him!" Norway blushed at the oh so casual hug to her. "When you found out what?.." He asked, he was curious.

"Oh when we found out we were brother and sister. I also promised to him when I was a kid I would call him big bro if we were siblings." She laughed, slid the pin in, pushing the hair that had clearly been annoying her since she woke up hours ago.

"Night guys" She waved them off as the left the room and she climbed into bed next to the smashed Dane. She lay down and closed her eyes, glad she had made friends in such a short time. She was happy, but now she needed sleep.

* * *

**Yes, sleep for me and Cle, and all the other countries to. Thanks for reading. Please Favourite, Follow and Review**

**PEACE!**


	5. Three possible suitors?

**Hey, heres a new chapter, sorry this is just really a filler but the next chapter should carry on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the character of Clemency,**

* * *

Finland walk back to his room with a grin on his face. He was over-joyed, she was much better and she could now talk to them, she hadn't seem to have lost any memories either, or if she had she hadn't realized yet. He just hoped she remembered where she was from. He just couldn't get over how similar she was to everyone. He wondered if she was anything like him. '_I can ask her questions about her life tomorrow, but for now I need sleep, today has been a long day'. _He got unchanged and lay in his bed '_I hope she's okay with Den, he's pretty drunk but he gets fidgety in the night"_

"Psst! Den, stop moving! Urgh…" A kick in the ribs was received from the wriggling Dane "OW, THAT HURT!" She clenched her stomach in agony, Denmark just rolled over facing outwards, so did she. '_He's going to regret that tomorrow' _She closed her eyes again. Drifting into a deep sleep before she got hit again.

* * *

**TIME SKIP - MORNING**

* * *

She could see the sun appearing through the curtains, she didn't know what the time was but at least Denmark was now still. She could hear something downstairs, but wasn't to sure what. She pushed herself out of the bed, she sheets had become blood stained from her wounds and the pillow too. _'Oh god' _She turned to head out the door, when she heard a large 'thump', she span around to see a incredibly hung over Dane rubbing his head "Stupid sun…" She couldn't help but laugh "You okay?" She walked over to him and out stretched her arm as and offering to help him up "Your Den, right? We didn't get to talk last night, you passed out after eating some food" She laughed again. His stupid face staring up in confusion "You can speak! I can understand you!" He grabbed her hand, she was expecting to pull him up, she was usually stronger then most people. But in this situation she was wrong. She pulled him up but he pulled back. She fell right on top of him,

"Wha-!" He started to laugh a lot, he looked like he was about to cry

"Yeah, sorry, I should have said something. But I wanted to see your reaction. We are all pretty strong" He lay back uncontrollably laughing, she was just sat there, looking at him in confusion

"Do you want me to shout in your ear, last time I checked someone was hung-over"

He looked up, "I know what pulling your curl does, Norge has one, I have pulled his before, don't make me pull yours, and by the way you reacted yesterday when I was about to do it, I'm right." He was grinning '_This guy is so weird…'_

* * *

Downstairs, Iceland was trying to catch a bird that was flying into everything "Stop". Mr. Puffin flew into pots, windows, lights, anything that was in the way of his destructive flight path. He hoped no one would hear the crash and bangs, when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Hey Icy, you okay?" It was a female voice, the only female in the house so there was only one person it could be, Clemency. He couldn't see her like this. His hair was a mess, he was in his pajamas and he had a destructive bird as a pet,

"Don't come in…" She could hear flapping of wings through the kitchen door, she open the door so she could peek through.

Iceland was chasing a bird around the kitchen, "HEY!~" She swung the door open, the shirt flying up revealing the bandages underneath that were soaked in blood. The shorts were loosely hanging on her hips, Her hair was in her eyes and still clumped together in places with blood. Compared to her, he looked fine.

"I thought I told you to stay out, you make no sense…" He stop moving but kept an eye on his pesky bird, "You look, err, b-better today..:

"Yeah I am! Thank for everything Icy. You're much more polite then Den, HAHAH!" She walked in the kitchen, well more so then the door way and up to Iceland, she was just taller then him but not by a lot, not even by a whole inch, it was hardly noticeable. She laughed again. She wrapped her arms around him "Thank you" Apart from his height, he reminded her of Mav, his attitude, they way he dressed, hell, even Mav had a slight accent that she could never quite get where he got it from. She had to hold back the tears forming in her eyes thinking about her best friend who would now believe she was dead. Mav always went to find her after she got into trouble and helped her, he helped her when she was ill and woke her up so that he could teach her.

Iceland was still, unmoving from he girls grasp, he could touch her, but she was still hurt even if she didn't show it, he could hear her sniffling "Ma-maybe, you should go have a bath…" He didn't want to seem to forward but it would be good for her, she could be alone, which she hadn't been really since she had come here and she could have some to clean her wounds and think about everything going on. She slowly let go of him and walked away not saying anything "Hey, maybe you got to her?" The Puffin squawked as soon as she had left

"Shut up" Iceland snapped at the bird flying down and landing on his shoulder

* * *

_'Why are you crying, idiot, I don't cry!' _She was mad at herself, she walked back up the stairs not looking where she was going bumped into someone

"AH! I'm sorry" She looked up and saw her other look-alike "Oh Norge, its you" She wiped her nose (with the too long sleeve covering her hand) which had become clogged up from crying.

He sighed, it was too early for this, "Please don't call me that…"

"Aww, what would you prefer me to call you? 'big bro'?" She teased him, he didn't remind her of anything like her own brother but she had been told about him and Iceland from a certain Dane who liked to get on both of their bad sides.

He looked down at her, he chose to ignore her last statement and noticed her voice was shaky, lifting her head he saw the main cause why "Have you been crying?

"What!? Me, crying. PFFT. NAH!" she wiped her eyes once more, "My eyes, they're just itchy. I think there's something in them, I'll, err, go wash them out. BYE!" She ran back towards her bedroom to find Denmark sleeping on the floor where the two where sat not to long ago.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. '_A clean body, a clean mind'_. Soon enough she walked back into the bedroom, squeaking clean and found a clean change of clothes on the bed. A shirt and shorts, again but a clean set, but they look like they had been altered to fit her. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, now back to being fully grey, slid in her pin and headed down stairs

Once down there the Nordics were sat into living room talking to each other and picking on each other.

"Ah the clothes fit, that's great" Finland saw her walking in and said "Good job Su-san, you were right" Sweden just nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah the shirts still a little baggy, but its good as it isn't tight, pushing on my wound, and the shorts fit great. THANKS!~" She walked towards the guys, her hair had now mostly dried and her soft curls bounced up and down in her cheery steps. She sat down in front of them all as she knew they wanted to ask questions today, she just wasn't sure if she would be able to answer all of them.

"So, err, we wrote a list of things we wanted to know, it was easier that way incase we forgot anything." Finland handed her the piece of paper with notes on it and several different handwritings. She gulped.

* * *

**Soo,,, yeah, keep reading, cause YOU can, HAHAHA! Please, favourite, follow and review.**

**PEACE!**


	6. A strange map and a new dress?

**This chapter is deditcated to Happy-The-Cat, who kept interupting me whilst I was writing this (HAHAH I joke) Enjoy the chapter, sorry if it doesnt make much sense, and apparently i am crap with think up names for stuff. HAHA**

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing -.-**

* * *

She gulped.

"Wh'ts th'e probl'hm" Sweden asked looking at the young girl with an incredibly worried look on her face

"I-It's j-just I-I. INEVERLEARNEDTOREAD!" Her cheeks gained a light dusting of pink as she look down at the paper, ashamed

"What was that?" Finland looked at her in concern, he didn't quite catch what she said but her expression told him it wasn't a thing she shared around and was proud of.

"I said, I never learned to read. I never went to school as a kid. My friend was teaching me but only when we both had free time, which wasn't very often, I cant write either" Her head was bowed in shame, _'what type of idiot couldn't read or write' _that's what they are probably all thinking.

"Ya serious!" Denmark shouted across to her, "So you cant read any letters at all" She shook her head

"No, none, he said he were going to start soon but we never got round to it." Denmark laughed, he reached over to the small girl and took the paper from her grasp

"So your serious, you cant read anything!"

"I SAID THAT DIDN'T I. IM AN UNCULTURED SWINE! Everyone's always looking down on me because of it… Can you read them out for me please?"

"Of course we can!" He looked down at the questions written down, most of them were questions like 'where was she from, her age' and so on but he had thought of a new one "I ge-" He was interrupted by a certain Norwegian.

"Do you know what the date is today?" It was strange question coming from him, but it was necessary.

"Isn't it the 18th June?" She looked towards him, it had been an early summer night when she was walking home the other day before everything.

"No, it's 18th December, why did you say June?" Denmark was confused, "Haven't you seen all the snow outside?" She got out of her seat and walked towards the window behind her, everything was white, _'That explains why I couldn't see anything yesterday before I passed out. But what's going on?' _She returned to her seat in utter confusion

"Well, okay, You could be from under the equator, Yeah, where are you from exactly?"

"I'm from a city called 'Rozae' in 'Djihata'. I lived in the lower part of it. There was always a lot of crime and such."

"Where, I've never heard of it?" He looked at the girl, she wasn't lying

"Djihata, the country bordered by 'Taurea' and 'Pleotus' it's a coastal country." Their faces where full of confusion, they didn't recall any of these countries before, unless they had never been discovered before "You have no idea what I'm talking out do you? They all shook their heads in unison. "Do you have a map? I could show you"

Five minutes later, Fin had found his World map. "We are here" he pointed to the country Finland.

"This isn't the right map." She looked up from the map and into Finlands eyes

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT THE RIGHT MAP!?"

"Listen to her Dane…"

"I mean what I said, this isn't what the 'Gunliae' map looks like"

"What's Gunliae?.." Iceland said finally paying attention to the conversation after looking out of the window for the last 15 minutes this had been going on

"You're kidding me right, you guys have no idea of the Gunliae, then that spell must have been for real. I'm no longer anywhere near my homeland." tears formed in her eyes, she got up from the desk that her and the four others were standing around and left the room. '_IM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET HOME. I WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!' _She climbed the stairs quietly sobbing into her hands, '_IF I EVER GET HOME, IM GOING TO FIND THAT BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO ME AND TEACH HIM A LESSON!' _Determination glimmered in her eyes.

* * *

The countries looked around to each other, they all wore the same expression, silence washed over them. They didn't know what they could do.

"Hey, she said something about a spell, what was that about?" Denmark banged his fists on the table.

"You think we know, were as clueless as you Dane!" Norway retaliated to the idiot, He was seething with anger, he didn't know why though. Finland turned around to see his intimidating friend, but he was no where to be seen

* * *

Sat on her bed Clemency had stopped crying but she was just thinking about where she was. She hadn't recognized any of the other countries on the map she had seen, There was too much sea, and not enough land, She had seen places spread apart, that wasn't anything like the map of her land. She heard a quiet knock at the door

"Come in" She had expecting Den or even Fin but not the tallest and quietest of the groups of men who had found her. "Oh hey Sverige, What do you want?"

She opened the door wider so that he could enter the room.

"M'wife is g'ing to d' a'll he ca'hn to he'lp y'u"

"I know Sverige, I just cant help but feel its useless, you guys have no idea of where I'm talking about. And I didn't recognize any where on your map" He placed his hand on to the top of her head. "Thanks for every thing, you where the one who carried me to the hospital and altered these clothes, right?" He nodded. "So, that means you can sew?~" Another nodded reply "SO YOU CAN MAKE ME ANOTHER DRESS?~"

"Y'ah" He looked at her, he eyes glowed with happiness. He could easily make the dress but it meant materials, her measurements and time.

"PLEASE!~" She was practically begging the older male. The dress that had been ruined meant massives to her. She knew it was too ripped and stained to be saved now but if Sverige could make her another one she would be happy, She was grateful that they had found clothes for her to wear for now but she wanted something more feminine and less, well, what she was wearing.

"I th'nk I ha've s'me mat'ial in m'ah ro'om, yo'u ca'hn h've a lo'k I'f y'ah want" He couldn't stand to see her upset, he knew what that dress meant to her and had kept it safe, he was going to try and fix it and give it back to her for Christmas

"REALLY! Yes please!" She followed him out of the room, down the hall and to his room was, he had a few personal things here as he was round Fins house quite often and it was easier keeping somethings here safe.

She looked through the different fabrics, materials, colours, textures, you name it, it was there, he had but only one stood out to her, a light green, thin material, it was hardly going to keep her warm in the harsh Finnish winter but her face lit up when she saw it.

"This one, can you make something out of this for me please, Sverige?"

"Y'ah, b'ut Ih ne'ed y'ah me'hsurem'ts furst"

* * *

**END OF CHIAPTOR! HAHAH. (Refrences are fun, no?) So yeah, im sorry its so short but I wanted to save what else I have planned for the next part. Please favourite, follow and review, THANKSIES!**

**PEACE!**


	7. PAIRING COMPLETE! (YAY!)

**Hey everyone! I am keeping up with my one update a day so far! WHOO! So I have finally decided on the pairing for this story. It was a really hard choice as I LOVE all of them. I feel like a total meany only picking one, but it had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: Making me sad all over again. Me no own! ='c**

* * *

She looked at him, her face glowing a light pink '_M-My measurements…'_

"Cant I just tell you them? Before he could reply she heard Finland shouting something from downstairs and thumping footsteps of the corridor

"Svi, have you se-" Iceland peered through the door looking at you before finishing his sentence, he was accompanied by Denmark, who was busting doors down with his ax. "Ah, sorry." Cle let out a small laugh and placed the fabric down

"Don't worry Icy, nothing was happening, I was just asking Sverige something. What was Finny shouting about?"

"Oh, err, lunch-…"

"-ITS READY!" Denmark had finally made his way to Swedens room where the two countries and the girl were standing. Denmark grabbed Cles hand and pulled her along "Come on, its food, everyone loves food. And I cooked something today!" He was very proud of himself

"Let me go. I can walk by myself, you know" Even if she was angry she couldn't help but laugh, Iceland and Sweden were following behind shortly

"Don't eat his food, he cant cook" Iceland warned her. Her laughing increased, making her fall to the floor

"I-I think I w-will be fine" She tried to stop laughing, wincing in pain "I have eaten the food at the diner I used to work at, that food was terrible, nothing could be worse then that slop" Sweden picked her up

* * *

"What's keeping them Nor, the foods getting cold" Finland and Norway were sat at the table when the door burst open. Sweden was carrying Clemency, Denmark was laughing about something and Iceland was ignoring his Puffin.

"Cle-chan! What happened?" Finland jumped up from his seat as Sweden placed her down on the floor, worry clearly showing in his voice

"Nothing, I was just laughing to hard and collapsed" she reached her side, pain flowing across her face "AH!" blood slowly started seeping through her white shirt

"Your wound, it must have opened, you need to be more careful Cle-chan" The colour drained from her face as the Nordics circled the girl

"I-I'm f-f-fine, j-ust a scratch…" She watched as Finland ran out of the room, Sweden following behind him. Iceland bent down and lifted the top up, showing a deep gash across her stomach and side

"Yo, Icy, contain yourse-!" He was cut of by Norway strangling him with his tie and dragging him out of the room

"Sorry" he looked back down again to the wound "I thought you had bandages on"

"I-I did… B-But I had a shower and had to take them off, t-they were filthy." Iceland didn't know what to do. The gash went up quite far but he didn't dare pull her top up any further in case he saw something he shouldn't. Just as he put a cloth on her stomach Finland came running through the door, holding clean bandages

"Ah, Ice-kun, yeah its pretty bad huh?" Finland placed the bandages down next to Clemency "So who's going to dress it?" Stating that he wouldn't, couldn't, do it. He couldn't stand blood in the slightest and was refusing to look at it. Iceland was pressing the towels against it to stop the blood to clean it up.

"HEY GUYS! What's going on?" Denmark came crashing through the door to see her top was nearly exposing something that shouldn't be seen "Well I'm off!"

"Denmark, cant you do it?"

"Huh, err, no, sorry, ask your 'big bro' I'm sure he would say yes if you called him that"

Iceland sighed. The other 2 countries left, leaving Iceland and Clemency alone

"L-looks like you're going to have to do it Icy" Her tone was slightly mocking, but pained

"If it hurts to talk, don't do it. Also your going to need to sit up, turn around and take this top off"

"Well, duh" She said whilst sitting up, "But why do I have to turn around, surely it would better if I faced you so you could see what you were doing?"

"N-no" A blush was slowly forming on his face "J-just face that way"

She sighed "Fine, whatever you say Icy" She undid the buttons and slipped the top off, a light blue bra was left on. The blush on Icelands face darkened. He wrapped his arms around the bleeding abdomen and grabbed the bandage with his other hand. Slowly he moved one hand away from the gaze and kept on still to hold it in place. As he was wrapping it he accidentally brushed her breast

"Sorry.."

"Hmm? Did you do something?" She turned her head to see Iceland was looking away "Why you hiding you face, you cant see what your doing like that" She brought her hand up to his face to turn his head. His cheeks, hot. "You okay, you got a fever or something? Am I going to have to look after you today?" She joked and laughed lightly, turning her head back around Iceland soon followed her action, he continued with wrapping it and wiping blood away.

"Okay I'm done." He stood up and left the room. She heard the other Nordics laughing and footsteps headed upstairs.

* * *

Clemency headed into the living where four of the five were sat eating the forgotten lunch.

"Hey Cle-chan, you… Ah where's your top?!" Denmarks head snapped towards her direction.

"Its covered in blood, another one, ruined…" Her arms where now covering her chest "DEN! DON'T LOOK!"

"So, my little brother can apply bandages quite well it seems, and yet he still got distracted"

"AHAHA, if it where me I would have made her take her bra off!"

"Den.. I CAN HEAR YOU, IM STANDING RIGHT HERE!" But before she could reach to hit him he was already being strangled by Norway

"Uh, Su-san put some more clothes in your room for you. You can go get changed into something now. Sorry"

* * *

**Clemencys pov (Finally doing one of these things!)**

* * *

Heading up stairs , you could hear Iceland talking to his Puffin

"Ég snerti óvart brjóstið hennar" ("I accidentally touched her breast")

"Slys? Ertu viss um að það var slys?" ("Accident? You sure it was an accident?")

"Já, auðvitað það var!" ("Yes, of course it was!") You couldn't understand what they where saying, knocking on the door you heard a squeak.

"Hey Icy, you okay?"

"DON'T COME IN!"

"Oh, hey, don't worry I wasn't going to. I was just wondering what you were saying. I could hear you but I couldn't understand it."

_'Oh thank God. That was lucky she cant understand Icelandic._' He wiped his sweaty brow and opened the door. You still hadn't gone into you room but you had grabbed the bloody top from downstairs and had covered your chest, lazily, with it

"WHOA! Nice knockers girl!" A perverted Puffin had flown on top of Icelands head and was staring right at you

"I hate that bird" You pulled the top up covering yourself more, not that it helped.

"You and me both" He laughed slightly, you caught him catching a slight look though.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"Well fine, if your not going to tell me I'm going to go get dressed. Oh and I think Den and Norge wanted you. You best go see them before they come up here"

"Thanks…" You walked back to the start of the landing and into your room where you found a new dress, _'Sverige must have been able to guess after all' _A light green dress was soon slipped over your top, the dirty shirt thrown on the floor and the shorts discarded of. It fitted perfectly '_Sverige, you are AMAZING!'_

You headed back downstairs when you over heard a private conversation from three of the Nordics.

"You have the hots for her, don't you?" Denmark laughed

"What!? No"

"Oh come on little bro, its obvious..."

"YEAH RIGHT! And she had huge breasts, thats a plus!"

"Your making no senses" The door opened and Iceland bumped into you, causing the two of you to fall to the floor

"DUDE! That's what you get for staring at her chest!" A blush formed on the countries cheeks, he got up and ran away, leaving you incredibly confused on what you had just witnessed.

* * *

**Sorry if the translations are wrong, message me if so with the correst translation and I will change it! Free stuffs if you do! Also thank our dear friend Google Translate for them also!**

* * *

**So yeah! If you hadn't guessed, light blue is my favourite colour, so I had to make it hers! The paring was only decided at 21:30, british time, when I was writing this part, It was a slap-dash descision but I'm happy with my choice**

**Please follow, favoutite and review! THANKSIES!**

**PEACE!**


	8. Le bow!

**SOOO! I have been reading loads of Hetalia x Readers recently at like 2-5 in the morning and I am refusing to put any in this story bar Icy being a little pervy HAHAHA. Its not that type of story, I am trying (MY HARDEST) to keep it respectfully clean**

**Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia Axis Power in any way**

* * *

**Clemencys pov**

* * *

Looking up in confusion towards the two countries I felt my heart pounding in my chest. _'What were they talking about, does Icy like me? His reaction was just so adorable' _A hand extended down to me, right in front of my face, Norge, I accepted the hand, balancing on my feet.

"What was that all about?" I had a general idea but I need a conclusion from his elder brother and the wannabe

"Oh Icy? He likes you?" A poke in the ribs by Dens elbow was received as well as that line

"Wha-what?! Me?" I could feel my cheeks getting hotter, hopefully my blush wasn't to noticeable.

Norge nodded, "Apparently, you like him too" My hands reached for my face covering it and putting my head down I let my fringe cover my eyes. I couldn't even choke out a reply. Den just laughed and walked away with Norge in tow. Walking back up to my room I heard Iceland, _'I cant understand him, must be saying something he doesn't want anyone understanding if he speaking in that language again. Stupid'_ Flopping on my bed, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Icelands pov**

* * *

"Ég féll á hana!" (I fell on her!)

"Góður Icy, þinn fá nær!" (Good one Icy, your getting closer!)

"SHUT UP!" I whipped my hands to my mouth not realizing I had said that not in Icelandic

"Hún munu heyra þú" (She will hear you)

"Nei hún mun ekki, fór hún inn í herbergi hennar, hún hefur sennilega farinn til að sofa. Hún er líklega samt í sársauki ... Og ég að falla á hana verða að hafa af ekki hjálpaði .." (No she won't, she went to her room, she has probably gone to sleep. She's probably still in pain... And me falling on her must have of not helped…)

"You sure, why don't you go check" Standing up I made sure that blasted Puffin wasn't following me, but he was smiling.

Walking along the corridor I stood outside Clemencys room and knocked gently, no reply, knocking again I heard the sheets rustling. Cracking the door open I saw her lying on her bed. Asleep.

* * *

**The weird ass pov I have used for the majority of this story**

* * *

"Hey Den, is Ice-kun okay? We heard you talking to him and then running off. What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, Fin, just some words of encouragement" Laughing he sat down and looked at the table "HEY! Where's all the food gone I'm hungry"

"Lunch was ages ago Den, but we do need to decide something for dinner soon.. It getting on late" Look at the clock it read *5:27*

"WHOA! WHERE DID THE TIME GO!"

"S'wing"

"Teasing Icy"

"OH yeah! HAHAHAHA"

"You two need to be nicer to him, WAIT, why were you teasing him this time?"

"He likes Clemency"

"YEAH, and we think she likes him to" Standing back up again, Denmark headed into the kitchen where was Norway went up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Icy, what are you doing? Peeping?"

"AH!" Stepping away from the door, he let it slam "N-no I was just checking on her, I had heard her come up but that was it…" Walking up to him, Norway pushed the door open a bit, Clemency was lying on her bed, head up

"It looks like she just walked in and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed" Iceland pushed past his brother and pulled off his jacket to place on her sleeping body, a hand reached up and grabbed his bow.

"AH" slamming his hands over his mouth he tried to muffle his sound so she didn't wake up. He pulled back slight, stirring her and causing his bow to slip off

"Looks like she can undress you rather quickly, like you can to her"

"Oh shut it!"

"Not until you call me Big Bro" he teased once more to his younger brother who had made his way to the door, missing his bow and coat

"I'm never going to call you that" He spat and made his way back to his room, this is where he wondered why the bird was still alive '_That bird better not say ANYTHING!'_

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED IM THERE? Tell me all the details!" His bird flew for Icelands head as soon as he had stepped through the door, missing half of his clothes and puffing for air like a idiot

"NOTHING HAPPENED! I put my jacket over Clemency as she was asleep and as I was leaning down to place it on her, she grabbed my bow that's it!"

"So why are you catching you breath?" He pecked at Icelands head

"OW! Stop, because I shouted at Norway, he was making no sense, once again"

"You sure~"

"YES!" He plucked the bird from his head and threw him against the wall. Sitting on his bed he brought his knees to his face '_I wonder, does she like me to?'_

* * *

Norway made his way back down stairs, smirking slightly

"WHOA! Norge, you smiling?" Den ran up to Norway "You feeling okay?"

"Fine, but maybe you should ask my little brother, he looked a little flushed in the face" He laughed a bit.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Denmark grabbed hold of his shoulder swinging him back and forth

"Well all I'm saying is that he is now missing some pieces of clothing"

"What happened to Ice-kun?"

He let out a small laugh, pulled off Denmarks hands and proceeded to sit down "Maybe you should ask him, but give him some time to clam down fi-"

Before he could finished his sentence Denmark had run from the room shouting for Iceland

"Can you tell me what happened Nor-kun"

"Well, he went to put his jacket over her, one piece of clothing off, and she pulled his bow off, the second"

"Aww, that's cute, I bet he was blushing"

He didn't reply, he could just here a scream come from Icelands bedroom and Denmark laughing incredibly loud

"Seems like Den will get the truth from him, if he likes it or not, he just better not wake up Cle-Chan, she looked super tired when I saw her earlier."

"Oh. I'm sure he will get it from him, without waking her up, but be sure, he will need to ask her questions soon enough

"Better not be anything too rough, she's still sensitive. OH! That reminds me, I still need to ask her some questions. I also need to tell America that we will be bringing her to the party in a few days"

"Oh, I forgot about that"

* * *

"ICY~ OH WHERE ARE YOU!" Den was running along the landing shouting at the top of his lungs, bursting through Icelands door, he was still sat in the fetal position, head in his lap

"He hasn't moved since he came back"

"Alright there. Hey move" Denmark had sat himself down on the bed next to the still boy. He was poking him in the side, trying to get a reaction from him

"Its not going to work. I have already tried something similar"

"Dam! Maybe I'm going to need to ask Cle!"

"NO! She's asleep!" Iceland had looked up

"OH! Where's your bow gone, huh? I would think you would never take it off"

"I-I-I-I didn't, Clemency pu-pulled it off when I went t-to see her"

"OHHH, REALLY!? She moves fast." HAHAHAH, Denmark laughed once again

"No… She was asleep" '_What does he mean?'_

"That's what I said" Mr. Puffin had flown from his post on the bed side and onto his head

"D-do you think-"

* * *

'_What's this?" _Clemency had woken up with a start, pulling her arm up she saw a think white ribbon in it '_Is this Icys?' _Sitting up she felt something slip down. A brown coat. "Iceland"

Walking to Icelands bedroom, she could her a few words here and there, but mainly Denmark talking. '_What's going on' _As she opened the door wearing Icelands coat and had ties the bow in hair Iceland was just about to say something, but stopped as soon as he had seen her walk in the room

"D-do you think-"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just dropping of you coat?"

"And my ribbon?"

"NOPE! T'is mine now!" Leaving the room once again a blush formed on her cheeks '_This bow will remain in my hair like brothers clips, forever'_

* * *

**Sorry if translations are wrong**

**All are from google translate!**

* * *

**Still wondering why I'm writing this thing. HAHAH. So I missed yesterdays update as I fell asleep at 7pm, afer not sleeping for 4 days. FUN TIMES! Im sat here listening to songs of Hetalia on YouTube eating cold pizza with Sprite and chocolate at *checks time* 12:27am in the morning! WHOO GO ENGLAND!**

**Please favourite, follow and review. You can have some of my sprite!**

**PEACE!**


	9. Sorry, please dinnae be dissappointed

So hey everyone, this is just a update saying that I have gone through most of the chapter (Well the first 5) to check for any mistake and change a few things about some things, no need to re-read them as everything is the same just minor details and spelling errors have been changed.

**OH**, I am also starting a Ouran fanfic, dunno when It will be uploaded and again how long it will, maybe just a one shot, **BUT HEY**, new stuff is fun!

PEACE!


	10. Shock of Mavvy

**YES! I have purposely been putting off writing this as I in fact was too lazy… And I knew I had to do this chapter I was just putting it off cause I don't like it and I don't like Maverick strangely enough… ANYWHOS ENJOY!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Mavericks pov**

* * *

I had heard fighting going on, the night before near where Clemency lived and I had just hoped she hadn't gotten involved, but the in the morning when I went to call on her for her to wake up no one was at her house, no one answered the door. Pushing the door open I walked into her room of house. Dust filled my lungs and a foul stench made its way up my nose '_How does she live here, smells like someone died'_, rubbing my eyes from the sting I walked through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. I have had to do this far too many times. She was always late for work otherwise. Surprisingly she always kept her bedroom relatively tidy.

Her bed was made, it hadn't been slept in over night. I panicked. She would have come to me if she was scared about something. Running out of her house I ran all ways, '_How on earth does she have these alleyways memorized…' _That's when I saw it, glistening in the early morning sun. Red. Crimson red. Blood. '_NO!' _My first thought is that it could have been hers, she could have been killed and no one would notice her missing as she only knew a few people. If that was the case, then where was her body. Looking around the place was empty. The only things odd was blood down the wall and a dried puddle on the floor. '_I should have of walked home with her. This is all my fault' _I collapsed to the floor, choking back my sobs and squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears I stood up. Legs shaking I made my way to work. I would just have to come back later and look around some more, I couldn't be late… She would tell me how odd it is for me to be late. I needed to keep it as normal as possible

* * *

** Whoa! It was so weird writing this, its been a long time since I have even looked back to this thing... Sorry its so short. I just wanted a little thingy of Mavericks POV, which I have now done! I hope to update again soon for this one and HMM, but please be patient as I have lots of last minute homework to do for school *hangs head in shame***

**Please follow, favourite and review!**


	11. Shower?

**AHHHH! Im sorry. I have just started back at school in Year 11 (10****th**** Grade) and I have loads of coursework I have to catch up on from moving. Meaning I have been staying after school until like 6, then going home, eating and sleeping…. So, yeah! But, here I am. I AM BACK… For this chapter at least, again, I am SO sorry I has taken me THIS long but I hope to be updating everyday couple of days or weekly. AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE ****STILL**** READING THIS MONSTROSITY!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Hetalia… (wish I did….)**

* * *

Denmarks laugh shook the house. Walking back down corridor, her fingers traced the bow, blushing down at it, but it was nothing compared to Iceland's rosy cheeks that spread from ear to ear.

"You look like a blushing school girl, Ice!"

"Oh shut up bird! I'm going for a shower!" He stormed out the room and down the landing and in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Blissfully unaware that one was already in the bathroom before him.

* * *

-Skip back thingamajig-

After walking back into her room she noticed a small amount of blood through the clothes, not a lot, but there was some there. Not knowing where it came from she decided to just go for a shower to clean herself off and wash her hair as it had become clotted and sweaty from the fevers she had been having recently. Walking into the bathroom she ran the shower to a good temperature, put her clothes in a pile on the floor and got in, pulling the shower curtain over. Only a few seconds in did she hear the door up and slam shut followed by a long sigh of irritation. Running her fingers through her wet hair one last time she greeted when opening her eyes with a whip of the shower curtain being pulled open. Covering herself up quickly as possible she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Iceland didn't see anything. At least he didn't think he did. But he could see Clemency screaming at him and covering her wet body… He didn't have time to think about it, he needed to get out before everyone came running in and saw her like this too. Pulling the thing back over he ran out the door and slammed it shut once more before falling to the ground and seeing a bunch of confused faces looking down at him, well except for Sweden who had his normal stoic expression, but that was beside the point

"Hey… Icey, what happened?" Denmark managed to say without laughing, but broke down just moments after falling to the floor holding his sides.

"Is Cle-chan in there?" Finland was the most confused of them all, his innocent face couldn't seem to get over the idea of what of might just happened. He nodded before standing up and walking back in his room, followed by the sound of Denmark choking and Sweden telling Finland not to worry.

Ten minutes later he heard the shower turn off and the door shut a little ways down. '_She probably thinks im some sort of super pervert now…'_ He sighed, burrowing his head into his pillow '_But I didn't see anything.'_

* * *

Clemency finished her shower in peace and got dressed into a long shirt, placed the ribbon around her hair and slid the clip into place. Everything is as it should be. Walking downstairs Finland was preparing dinner and Norway and Denmark were sat with Sweden drinking beer around a small table talking about something un-important to her. Going into the kitchen Finland turned around to greet her with a cheery smile as always.

"Cle-chan, tomorrow we have to leave to go to America's house for the Christmas party, you'll be coming of course. It will also give you the chance to meet the other countries." He wiped his hands on a towel and handed her two plates to take through to the table "Also.. Do you think you could go tell Ice-kun dinner is ready? I would send one of the others to do it but I think they are ready to eat and want to go speak to him… About what happen earlier…" She blushed bright red and remembered about what happened earlier on, well it was about 20 minutes ago now.

"Yeah.. Sure I can go get him, let me take these plates through and I will go." She smiled sweetly to him and left the room to put the plates on the table in front of two of them and headed back up the stairs, knocking on the door she heard some more Icelandic between the country and his pet Puffin. After waiting a few moments and some more squabbling between the two of them the door opened with Iceland's blushing face peering around the corner

"Hey Icy~ Fin says its dinner time, you coming down?" Iceland opened the door a little more and cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm coming, can I have the bow back?" He pointed to the ribbon tied in her hair

"Hmm… Oh okay. But I will be taking it off you again eventually!~" She winked and run back down the stairs laughing to her self.

When she got back to the table Finland had finished bringing the plates through and Denmark was already eating away whilst the other three waited for her and Iceland to come down.

"Wher-"

"Don't worry he will be here in a minute" She smiled and sat down next to Norway with a spare seat to her right for Icy to sit at. Her hair had dried and fallen into loose ringlets but that one curl was sticking out just to her left, always in the corner of her eye.

Not even a two minutes after she had sat down Iceland walked in sorting out his bow and sat down awkwardly and they all started eating in silence. That was until Den broke it

"So Icy, you saw Clemency naked huh?" That caused everyone to spit out their food, well Iceland and Clemency, who just looked at each other quickly before saying in synchronization

"NO!"

* * *

**Well! I am very sorry I havent updated in so long but the reason is at the top as you can see. It a terrible excuse I know but its legit. Im so sorry though! But yay! Naked times!**


End file.
